


Countersign to Adopt

by KrakenMo (goldenKnife)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine- Silverqueen, Naruto
Genre: "We're Family Now and There's Nothing You Can Do about It", Dream conversation- or is it?, Gen, Two zombies can be an apocalypse if they try hard enough, ghost adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/KrakenMo
Summary: Danzo just wanted the power of the Shodaime's regenerating cells, not whatever  this is.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Shimura Danzo, Shimura Danzou & Creator's choice of enemy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Countersign to Adopt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).



“Shimura-kun, this is awkward.”

He knows that voice, though it’s been decades since Danzo heard it. “Shodaime-sama?”

Hashirama laughs, “Is that what they call me now? How strange. But that’s not what we have to talk about, Shimura-kun.”

Danzo isn’t sure how he came to be sitting in a forest clearing with the first Hokage; this isn’t a genjutsu, but there’s something dream-like in the forest sounds and the light in the trees. “Why- What is it?” he rephrases, trying to catch up.

“Like I said, it’s awkward. Tobirama always said that I’d regret not keeping up with my paperwork, but I didn’t know that not counter-signing Madara’s resignation would keep me out of the Pure Lands until I kept _my_ promise,” Hashirama sighs and hangs his head, “So I’m sorry but you brought this upon yourself.”

Danzo tries to flicker away on instinct, but Hashirama is in control of the forest and his chakra is everywhere, reaching for him.

“Shimura Danzo! I charge you to carry out my promise to the orphans of Konoha!” Hashirama’s voice rings out all around him as he runs blindly through unchanging trees.

Danzo pauses. Maybe this wont be so bad. He raises orphans to serve the village already.

“I am adopting you as a member of my clan, because you wanted it so badly you grafted your arm with bits of me, and so that you will have access to the needed funds," Hashirama continues, and Danzo comes to a stop. He knew that Root was the true Will of Fire, protecting the interests and future of the village as the Shodaime intended.

"In return you will see that every orphan is secured a family or similar group living arrangement with a caring adult and support structure within a year of being orphaned or suffer the consequences.”

“Consequences?” Danzo doesn’t want to waste potential weapons by weakening them with _emotions_ and _bonds,_ but the Shodaime is as impossible to say no to now as he was when Danzo was a preteen.

“Madara and I agreed that fingers healed too quickly!” Hashirama’s implacable cheer contrasts the doom he’s outlining, “So we made other arrangements. I think you have about a month of so before they’ll get there, so good luck!”

“Before who gets where?” Danzo calls, but the forest is empty. 

When he wakes up he doesn’t feel any different and his arm and eyes both still work fine, so he shrugs it off as a strange dream.

*

A month later, the angry zombie-ghosts of Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama are not impressed with his lack of progress. 


End file.
